


Ai (爱) | Jaehyungparkian

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brian Needs a Hug, Doubt, Honesty, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Overthinking, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Brian began to loss his trust, what would he do?OrModel!jae with lawyer!brianOrJaehyungparkian have a lovely nickname to call each other with
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Ai (爱) | Jaehyungparkian

_He's not home yet._

Brian sighs. He throw himself to the couch – still fully dressed. He fished out his phone from his coat pocket, checking if his lover text him anything. None.

"Is there any schedule I forgot?" He tries to recall but he's sure he have no schedule today after 5. Now it's already passed 8. 

He blankly stares his phone wallpaper, a picture of him and Jae on their holiday last summer – a sweet short trip to Boracay.

"Should I call him?" He starts fidgetting as he watch his phone screen automatically shuts itself.

He knew he's just anxious.  
He knew it's just his overthinking.  
He knew his lover would feel uncomfortable.  
He knew.

But still, he can't help it.

He's about to press his unlock button when he receives a call.

_**ai calling...** _

"Hello?"

"Hello, ai. I'm sorry." Brian's face brighten once he heard his favorite voice in the world softly calling his favorite nickname.

Ai — the nickname they agreed to call each other with. The nickname Brian came up with after dating for 6 months – which was 4 years ago. The nickname Jae said "cool" once he knew what it means. Ai, Brian's favorite Chinese word which translates to 'love'.

"I forgot to tell you I'm at Mr. Cho's party." Ah, Mr Cho's party celebrating his last week fashion show's huge success.

"But I thought you said you don't want to go?" He heard Jae sighs.

"Yes, I am but on my way back home I came across Jinkyung and Yuri. They thought I am going too and I just end up here. It will be awkward if I said no because they know I have no schedule... so yeah. Where are you? Still at office?" Brian loosened up, hoping he's not lying since he heard a faint music and people's laughing sound around him.

"Just arrived home. What time will you come?"

"I'm not sure, ai. I'll try to avoid Mr. Cho and came home before 12." He said with a little laughs. He knew a little bit of it since Jae always telling stories about how Mr. Cho constantly gossips, his nagging — he talks nonstop. As Jae once said, _"he keep his design minimal, as he runs his mouth maximal."_

"Alright then. Goodluck." 

"Thank you. Please pray for he won't notice me hahaha. Take a shower and get some rest, ai. No need to wait for me, I don't want you to wait and end up sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, I will. Have fun, ai."

"I love you."

"Love you more. Bye."

He meant it.  
He loves him more.  
Too much his heart hurts.

He turns on the shower, running cold water through his body. His mind couldn't stop thinking about what is happening this past weeks. He tried not to think about it too much. He tried to convince himself its just his negative thought, his overthinking, his wrong instincts.

From the way his padding coat smells a faint smell of vanilla, which Jae explains as his stylist borrow it to complete her look for an OOTD photo — which came out to be true days later as he stalks Jae's stylist friend's Instagram account one by one.

The strand of long ash blue wavy hair stuck on the insides of Jae's cardigan from the day he have a group photo shoot for a magazine. He found it when he's doing the laundry and Jae said maybe it got stuck when they put their clothes together after changing to other clothes.

To few days ago, when Jae start to turn the fingerprint sensor to unlock his phone on. Which makes Brian even more anxious. He tries to bring it up playfully during dinner – Jae said it's because his fellow models always took it and play his games while he's doing his solo shots. Brian was not satisfied by the simple reasoning.

He was never or try to be jealous, from the start he knew its not going to be easy anyway. Jae's a model. There's fine looking boys and girls everywhere surrounding him. Theres too much to take if he's planning to be a jealous boyfriend, and he never intended to, because he knew Jae's a professional. He trust him.

But one after one thing happens, it irks him slowly. A lot of what-ifs worries him. Fake scenarios start haunting his dreams. Dreams where Jae is not Brian's. 

He sighs.  
He tried to focus to the papers he brought home today, try to divert his messy thoughts to something useful. Plus, he have a trial tomorrow, he need to be calm.

"Ugh, I hate handling divorces." He muttered as he scan the paper. His client earlier this day was a women in her 30s – came to file a divorce. When he ask her the reason, she start to tear up then tell him the story of her husband fell out of love and cheat on her. She caught him cheating several times and she just can't take it anymore.

**Fell out of love**

  
**Fell out of love**

  
**Fell out of love**

  
"What if Jae... fell out of love?" He ask himself.

"Fell out of love? Who?" Brian startled, Jae's already at the front door taking off his shoes. Brian turns to look at the clock. 11.28 p.m.

He put the papers back into his bag.

"Um.. my client. Her husband cheat on her, she said he fell out of love."

"Oh, messy messy." Jae shooked his head. Brian eyes follows him, putting shoes on the rack, go to the kitchen, washing his hand, pour a glass of water, drink it, and now walking towards him.

"What if you fell out of love, ai? What would you do?" Brian asked right when Jae sat beside him.

"Me?" Jae ask before he kiss Brian's temple. Brian's froze.

_What smell is this?_

_Not vanilla._

_Not a faint smell._

_Not Jae's perfume._

"I'll never fell out of love with you."

Brian hold his breath.

"Are you that sure?" Brian asked with a smile even when his eyes almost trembling with fear.

"Of course, ai." Jae hugs him, patting his back.

"How was your day Mr. Lawyer?"

"Good. How about you Mr. Model?" Brian tries to control his shaky voice, hugging him back.

"Great. The photo shoot went so smooth, I'm happy." Brian smiles by his shoulder, he know Jae's smiling too.

"You've done well today, thank you." Jae break the hugs upon the words, he cupped Brian's face and smile.

"You've work hard today, thank you."

Brian hugged him again, afraid Jae could notice him holding his tears.

"Am I still your only love?" He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Eh? What do you mean by still? You're forever my only love, ai."

_Please... don't lie.._

"Don't lie, Jae."

"C'mon, ai. You know it." Jae said with a smile.

"Ai."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Jae laughs.

"I know, ai. I know. I love you more."

"Ai, you know I hate lies."

"Me too, ai. Who in the world loves lies, tho."

"Then tell me, where did you go today?" Jae sigh, let go of the hug.

"I get out at 10, straight to the studio. Photo shoot ends at 4ish, then I walk to the convenience store to buy the gummy bears you've asked for and then I came across Jinkyung and Yuri. They ask me to go together so yea, we go to Mr. Cho's party. The end."

Brian stares to his eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why, ai? What happened?"

"You didn't go shopping?"

_Please say you bought a new perfume._

"No, ai. I left my wallet. I even borrowed money from Dowoon to buy your gummy bears." He take out a 10 dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Who did you meet at the party?"

"My friends, oh, Mrs. Samantha the rising designer was there, my boss was there too."

"Do you hug them?"

"Why would I?"

"Did someone borrow your hoodie then?"

"No, ai. Besides, I won't let them because I wear nothing inside." He lift his hoodie, revealing his bare stomach.

"Then... then..." He can't hold it. It rolled down his cheeks.

"Ai?! Whats wrong?!" Jae wipes his tears with his thumb. Brian cries louder.

"No, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Brian took a deep breath, grabbing his hoodie, "Then... this smell... whose perfume is this??"

"Oh my God. Calm down, ai. I'll tell you everything but you need to calm down first." Jae said with a smile, wiping his tears with his hoodie sleeves.

"How could you smile now? How could you—" Jae holds his hands.

"Ai. Listen. Do you remember I have a photo shoot today?"

Brian nods.

"Do you remember what product I have a photo shoot for?"

Brian shooked his head.

"Do you know you're so adorable?"

Brian push his shoulder hard. Jae laughs his lungs out.

"Brian, my love, I have a photo shoot for a new perfume product."

Brian widened his eyes, not believing his ears.

"Wh... What?"

"Yes ai, you heard it right. It smells soooo great right?" Brian cried, again.

_Shit, I'm sure looks like an idiot now._

"Aw, my baby. I know you're embarassed but please stop crying already." Jae hugged him tight.

"I hate you!" 

"I love you too, so stop crying."

Brian is too embarassed to face Jae. He keep looking at his own hands.

"I'm sorry, ai. I'm so sorry for being ridiculous and doubting you this past weeks. I'm sorry.... it's just because I felt like I'm not enou—" Brian look up as Jae took his hand into his bigger ones, holding it tight.

"No, ai. It must have been harder for you. I know how you mumbles in your sleep, and keeps checking yourself at the mirror. I'm so sorry for pretending I didn't notice it."

"I promise, I'll thrive to be a better boyfriend and make you trust me more. I'm so sorry that you have to feel this way." Jae said as he strokes his hair.

Brian is at a loss for words.

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to say anything now. It's not your fault." Jae peppered kisses all over his face.

"You're my only love, ai. Please remember that." Brian nods.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Brian."

Jae wipes all his tears carefully, Brian just can't stop smiling. The happiness pouring over him right now is so ecstatic.

"I like it. Get one for me, please."

"I'll get two, so we could have the same smell." Jae said before he leans in and kissed his lips softly, savoring the night in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after watching the k-drama, world of marriage xD


End file.
